legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Snakes
The Silver Snakes are one of six teams in Legends of the Hidden Temple. Season 1 The Temple Run Artifact Reached - The Collar of Davy Crockett, Galileo's Cannonball, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder, The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra, The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary Artifact Not Reached - The Codebook of Mata Hari, The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, Henry VIII's Great Seal, John Henry's Lost Hammer, The Pendant of Kamehameha The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Keys to the Alhambra Lost with a pendant and a half - Blackbeard's Treasure Map Lost with one pendant - John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Oracle Bowl of Delphi Lost with a half-pendant - The Trojan Horseshoe, The Moccasins of Geronimo, The Stolen Arm of Shiva, Alexander and the Gordian Knot The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Helmet of Genghis Khan, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress Lost with one correct answer - Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, The Golden Chains of Zenobia, The Mask of Shaka Zulu, The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl, Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat Lost with no correct answers - Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, The Lost Logbooks of Magellan, The Belly Button of Buddha, King Tut's Cobra Staff The Moat Lost with both players across - The Golden Cup of Belshazzar, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, The Treasure of Anne Bonny Lost with one player across - Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth, The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson, The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa Lost with nobody across - The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Season 2 The Temple Run Artifact Reached - The Enormous Nose Ring of Babe the Ox, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan Artifact Not Reached - The Missing Eye of David, The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Broken Wing of Icarus Lost with a half-pendant - The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John, The Milk Bucket of Freydís Lost with no pendants - The Stone Head of the Evil King The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba, The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Lost with one correct answer - The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman, The Diary of Doctor Livingstone, The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin, The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Crown of Queen Nzinga, The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon, The Silk Sash of Múlàn, The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley Lost with no correct answers - The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara, The Shriveled Hand of Efoua, The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici, The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus The Moat Lost with both players across - The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith, The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman, The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma, The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask, The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh Lost with one player across - The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King, The Lucky Medallion of Atocha, The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison Lost with nobody across - The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief Season 3 The Temple Run Artifact Reached - The Ruby Earring of Benzibab, The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen, The Broken Trident of Poseidon Artifact Not Reached - The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain Lost with one pendant - The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta Lost with a half-pendant - The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley, The Dried Apple Half of William Tell Lost with no pendants - The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith, The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass, The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh, The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza Lost with one correct answer - The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea, The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson, The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible, The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland, The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea, The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu, The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I, The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak, The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen Lost with no correct answers - The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean, The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King, The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas The Moat Lost with both players across - The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack, The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror, The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior, The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd, The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth Lost with one player across - The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie, The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Lost with nobody across - The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein, The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb, The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud Notes * The Silver Snakes were originally going to be the Yellow team, but the color was changed to Silver due to the yellow helmets and sweatpants during the first season. * According to an interview with Zac Turney, Silver Snakes shirts worn in the show could not be taken home because the snake logo was made to look better on camera. Afterwards, players were given a new t-shirt. * The Silver Snakes happen to be the most popular team. * The Silver Snakes are the only team animal in the TV movie to not have their color said (they were simply referred to as "snakes"). * No team of Silver Snakes competed in a Temple Run where the artifact was placed in the Golden Doors area. ** However, they came close to doing so in John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Trojan Horseshoe, The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain and The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley. Category:Teams Category:Silver Snakes Category:Characters